


Back Where It's Wet

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belle Reve, Come Eating, Come and see, Deadjokes, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oh shoot it's reeally dirty, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, WOOO, but I know you like that, oh but also some slurs so be aware of that, some deadjokes action, there's even, you're all missing out if you don't!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: “You’ve been preparing yourself for me, sweetheart? You’re so nice and easy”, Floyd says as a second finger smoothly enters right along with the first one. Joker sighs against Floyd’s firm, warm shoulder in comfort, eyes closed peacefully.“I wanted to be ready for you. I’ve been missing you so bad”, Joker admits. Floyd’s free hand rubs up and down his back and he does a quick but precise work of opening him up.“I’ve missed you too, baby.”





	Back Where It's Wet

They say one should be careful not to drop the soap in prison. It’s quite true and that’s exactly why Joker likes getting his soap extra slippery and always accidentally dropping it.

However, due to his infamous status as being unpredictably dangerous, no one really dares to touch him. That’s why he usually has to take the initiative – at least to some extent. He doesn’t mind it. He’s just not so used to it in Arkham – he has his usuals over there and it’s easy piecy lemon squeezy to get a nice fuck without a hassle when the orderlies spare out.

Here it’s different but after discovering Floyd, it has also become something to look forward to very much indeed.

When Griggs personally delivers him to the showers for the first time in weeks along with a district of guards surrounding them, he stops Joker for a second by the humid doorway. Joker looks over to him with a cocked eyebrow and tilting his head to the side.

“Alright, clown, let’s get one thing straight. I know you like to fuck around, and with your pretty face, even the roughest guys here don’t mind getting their cocks squeezed by a real freaky son of a bitch like you. But don’t you even think for a second that me allowing you to act like a real _slut_ in my showers, is me allowing you to do whatever the hell you want”, the Alpha announces. The look on his face is unnaturally stern in order to hide his insecurities and discomfort for the situation. Joker could laugh at that but he wants to hear him finish his little monologue to the very end.

Griggs lifts a disapproving finger to Joker’s chest.

“So if I catch you doing anything suspicious, and I mean anything – a guy pushing soap inside your ass because that’s just how you like it – you’re going to have a _hell_ to pay. You’re _my_ prisoner. On my watch you won’t have it easy ‘cause I’m no faggot like the rest of your supervisors. You can’t ‘ _woo’_ me.”

Oh, it’s truly glorious! Full on ridiculous express with Griggs and his homophobic tendencies and fearful hypermasculinity. Joker can’t help the giggles erupting from his throat when Griggs glares at him like he’s ‘the boss’ or something.

“Gotcha. I’ll stay out of trouble if that’s what you want. I know how much you care, daddy”, Joker says and watches the blood rise to Griggs’ face and begin to glow from how Joker managed to twist his words.

“I’ll make sure to save some of this ass for you too. I promise won’t bend over too much today and be a dirty little slut like you said”, Joker smiles sweetly and throws off the towel he was wearing. It lands right in Griggs’ claw-like hands. He grits his teeth together so hard, Joker can almost hear the squeaking. Joker proceeds by running his hands down his bare sides to his ass alluringly and staring Griggs right in the eyes as he does it.

“Don’t worry. This still all yours.” His voice is breathy and quiet as he talks to him. “You’re the _Alpha_ after all.”

A hard punch to his stomach leaves him curling on himself and he laughs in pants in front of Griggs’ angry fist.

“To the showers. Now.”

With that, the guards shove him through the doorway and onto the slippery floor. Joker grins maniacally and stands up straight after the pangs of pain somewhat leave his abdomen.

The sight of Floyd in one of the stalls relieves him immensely and he gets straight to striding over to him in a gracefully feminine manner. He feels the burning gaze of the other inmates at his back. Some of them even dare to linger on his face when they meet him from the front. Joker pays them no mind.

The hitman has his long muscular back turned to him, the cool water slowly cascading down his dark skin temptingly from the poor water pressure. He’s washing his head when Joker surprises him by his presence at his side.

Floyd grins and drops his hands from his head.

“Long time no see, gorgeous. What kept you away?” he asks with his molten dark sugar voice, overwhelmingly rich and deep yet smooth as runny toffee.

Floyd instinctively wraps an arm around Joker’s smaller waist to pull him flush against himself. Joker is all smiles as he looks up at him.

“They don’t like the _looks_ the other guys in here give me. They don’t like what you _do_ to me. They want to keep me locked away pretty in a glass casing and _all_ to themselves, when the reality is…”, Joker leans his mouth against Floyd’s ear, “… I’m _all_ yours.”

Floyd groans into Joker’s green hair and grips the pale flesh tighter in his arms.

“Oh, baby… You know I’ve got you. I’ve got you good.”

Joker purrs into his hot skin, following the flexing muscles at his back with hungry hands. “You do, you really do.”

Floyd confidently runs his hand between Joker’s cheeks and takes his trained fingers to his tight little hole. He traces the neat edge of the round entrance with two fingers from each side. Almost playfully, his moist middle finger dips inside. A soft moan erupts from between Joker’s red lips.

“You’ve been preparing yourself for me, sweetheart? You’re so nice and easy”, Floyd says as a second finger smoothly enters right along with the first one. Joker sighs against Floyd’s firm, warm shoulder in comfort, eyes closed peacefully.

“I wanted to be ready for you. I’ve been missing you so bad”, Joker admits. Floyd’s free hand rubs up and down his back and he does a quick but precise work of opening him up.

“I’ve missed you too, baby.”

With that Floyd helps Joker turn around underneath the still mildly warm water and presses him against the tiled wall for Joker’s support. Floyd keeps his body heat close to him and the pressure of his hands on Joker’s body consistent – the clown likes to be touched, at least by him.

Floyd gently parts the long, slim legs, holds the clown by his waist and closes the distance between their bodies as he slides himself inside Joker’s willing body effortlessly. It feels incredible. Joker fits around him like a warm glove and Floyd can push all of himself inside him without trouble despite the lack of real lubrication. The clown trembles in quiet pleasure underneath his touch as Floyd wraps one arm over his chest and the other hand strokes at his fluttering stomach.

When Floyd pulls out slightly and then pushes back in slow and mindful, he feels himself filling the clown up from the outside with his hand. Joker cries out from the measured and gentle fucking he’s getting and form the devastatingly soft care taking he’s receiving from the dangerous, strong hitman.

“That’s it, baby”, Floyd praises him as he pushes into him again and Joker releases a wanton whine, both of his nimble pale hands holding onto Floyd’s much larger hand surrounding his bare throat.

“Now let’s show everyone what a good boy you can be so they won’t keep you locked away for so long anymore”, Floyd says before he pulls out completely until he pushes right back into him again. It demands a long and slightly muffled moan from Joker as Floyd’s hand tightens around his throat too.

Floyd enjoys making a mess of clown prince of crime with his tempered, careful yet unrelenting fucking. Floyd never thought that fucking a guy could be this good but the Joker is all curves and hard edges in all the right places and whimpers beautifully through his parted rouge lips from Floyd’s usage of him.

Floyd tilts Joker’s head onto his shoulder to watch the expressions change from pain of the insistent deliberate slow fucking to utter pleasure when Floyd hits all the right buttons inside him with his overpoweringly fulfilling cock.

“That’s right, beautiful. You’re doing so well”, Floyd tells him as Joker’s breath hitches and he’s so close yet unable to cum due to the stimulation being so gradual. He’s still not struggling or telling Floyd off which is why Floyd makes sure to applause him.  

The green eyes glaze over with a wash of pleasure as Floyd once again pulls out completely before filling him to the hilt in a single fluid motion. A torrent of high pitched whimpers releases from Joker’s chest. Floyd rubs his smooth chest leisurely, holding him even tighter against himself, letting him calm down a bit before continuing.

“Fuck that’s hot…” Floyd suddenly hears coming from the stall next to them. He turns his head towards the commenter momentarily as to tell him to keep it shut but never halting his own movements in the meantime.

It’s Ben fucking Turner. The black man is trying to shower but seemingly can’t help but stare causing him to get distracted.

Floyd gives him a stern frowning and shots a disapproving finger at him.

“Keep it to yourself, Tiger. I don’t need no commentary on this.”

Turner smirks at him as he tugs at his own erection casually.

“I hear you. But you sure you don’t need any help with that? Looks like he’s about to explode soon and not in the way you might hope”, he responds with a chuckle. Floyd turns his gaze away without a word – just a passing glare to Ben - back to the nearly shaking man in his arms straining with the need to cum. Turner can go fuck himself. Literally. Floyd requires none of his help.

Floyd returns his hand back onto Joker’s still pliant and compliant body and comforts him with a light stroke of his reddened cock. But that’s it. He then takes his hand to Joker’s lips, dipping the precum slicked finger inside his mouth. Joker wraps his tongue around the finger eagerly and makes Floyd that much harder inside him.

“You ready to come, baby? Is it becoming too much for you?” Floyd caringly asks him as he thrusts inside him a little harder now. Joker nods impatiently, his eyes pleading at him.

“Please… please…”

Floyd smiles at him softly.

“Alright then. Just brace your hands on the wall over your head and I’ll take care of you. I’ll take real good care of you”, Floyd instructs and Joker is quick to follow. He places his hands right where Floyd told him to and Floyd grasps them firmly in a single hand, holding them snug against the tiles while he also presses the clown’s chest even tighter against the slippery wall. With his other hand, he grips Joker’s waist and keeps his backside well away from the wall, making his back arch and legs spread even wider so that he can fuck him with all his might easily. It's an ungodly arousing sight.

Floyd feels like he’s putting on a real show for the other inmates, but really all he’s focusing on, is pleasing the clown and fucking him and himself into oblivion.

He picks up his stamina and starts pounding Joker’s ass like never before. Short but hard and much quicker than before.

Joker is whimpering mess and Floyd can feel him tensing up. Floyd’s balls are slapping against his and he feels like he should help him out but then again, he wants to see the clown come undone without a touch to his cock. He wants it all to be thanks to Floyd’s cock instead.

And lo and behold, it takes just a couple more thrusts and a fondling hand twisting his small pert nipples before Joker lets out a long, strained whine as he releases into the mix of chilled water washing over them.

Floyd fucks him through his aftershocks, cumming himself right behind him with a groan he tightly bites his teeth for.

He hears another groan coming beside them when Turner finishes as well but Floyd pays him no mind. Not now when he has the Joker all relaxed and snuggly in his arms. Maybe later in the yard, he’ll make the Tiger lose his breath for a well-aimed punch to the throat but not now.

After Floyd has washed them both off with a good soaping, Joker leaves back to his legion of guards that surround him like a pack of hungry yet scared animals. Floyd wishes him well before leaving too. He notices the Alpha strip-search him which is horrible in its own right of degradation but Joker is all self-pleased smiles when all Griggs finds is Floyd’s cum. It obviously gets him a beating, probably a spanking, but all Floyd hears behind him after he’s ushered to the hallways still dripping with water, is a string of never ending laughter.

Despite the good times they have had together here, Floyd hopes Joker will get out soon. He doesn’t belong in a place like this – a pillow princess like him deserves a castle. And when he gets himself out as well, he’ll return to him like a knight in shining armour and an AR-15 at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on! Where's my Deadjokes fam? Seriously, I can't be the only goddamn one!


End file.
